1. Field
Example embodiments relate to memory devices and methods of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among a variety of types of non-volatile memory devices, a resistive memory device is a memory device operating based on resistance change characteristics of a material, such as a transition metal oxide, of which resistance is significantly changed at a particular voltage level. That is, the resistance of a resistance-change material decreases when a voltage greater than or equal to a set voltage is applied thereto. This refers to an ON state. In addition, the resistance of the resistance-change material increases when a voltage greater than or equal to a reset voltage is applied thereto. This refers to an OFF state.
Generally, a resistive memory device includes a storage node having a resistance-change layer and a switching device electrically connected to the storage node. The storage node and the switching device are connected to each other via an intermediate electrode. The switching device controls signal access to the storage node.
The need for high integration and high performance of various non-volatile memory devices such as resistive memory devices has increased.